Sunglow
by O.o Rinoa O.o
Summary: Send Harry Potter and his friends back into the Medieval Ages, the time of knights and sorcerers. Have Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalín get married and have a daughter. Then send that daughter to Hogwarts, into the world of Harry Potter. And this
1. Arrival

Arrival!

Harry Potter waited at Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express to arrive on a chilly winter day. Harry was a wizard, and he awaited the bus that was to take his to his Witchcraft and Wizardry School, Hogwarts. He had jet-black hair, green eyes, glasses, and he was very skinny. His owl, Hedwig, hooted softly. Another owl answered. Harry turned around, looking for the other owl. He spotted a black one, and gasped when he saw its owner. She had glowing black hair coming down to her waist in circlets, dancing deep blue eyes, and a lovely smile. Harry supposed she was 17, since she was about his height. She looked at him, smiled, and winked. For once in his life, Harry fainted at something pleasant.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to someone waving aromatic salts under his nose. He opened one eye and saw it was the girl with the owl. Harry opened his other eye and sat up. She was wearing a violet dress, bringing out her eyes, that had puffed arms that exposed her shoulders, a V bodice, and a skirt that cascaded out as it went toward the ground. She wore white hose and her shoes were black with laces crossing back and forth to her ankle.  
"Oh, good, you're up!" She said. "Ah, I know who you are." She winked at him. "The famous Harry Potter. Oops! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sakura Salmalín, daughter of the mage Numair Salmalín and wildmage Veralidaine Sarrasri- most of the time called Daine - Salmalín."  
"What's a wildmage?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
"A 'wildmage' is a mage, only you can do different things. For one, my mother learned to shapeshift, join minds, talk to animals, heal and some other useful things. When healing, 'the wild magic takes from your own energy, while the Gift restores what is lost.' I came up with an unusual combination that I called the Wildgift, since my mother had wild magic and my father the Gift, I ended up with half-and-half."  
"If you already have magic, then what are you here for?"  
"My mother thought it would be useful to have some tricks up my sleeve in case I am caught where I can't use my Wildgift."  
A girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with flaming red hair and many freckles entered.  
"Harry!" The girl said.  
The boy noticed Sakura. "Harry, who is she?"  
"Ron, Hermoine, this is Sakura Salmalín. Sakura, this is Hermoine Granger and Ronald - Ron, preferably - Weasley."  
Sakura curtsied. "Pleased to meet you."  
Ron blushed crimson and replied, "You too."  
Sakura explained about her parents and offered to answer any questions.  
"Are mages and wildmages Muggles?" Hermoine wanted to know.  
"Muggles?" Hermoine explained she meant non-magical people. "Of course not! After all they DO have magic, and THEY don't need a wand." Hermoine nodded and blushed, embarrassed.  
"What does your house look like?" Ron asked.  
"Well, sometimes my parents and I work in the Palace in Tortall, a place outside the wizard world. They are best friends with the King - he's a mage too. But other times we live at our manor by the ocean, in a valley." Sakura explained.  
"_Students and teachers, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please change into your robes and be ready._" Boomed the speaker.  
Sakura and everyone went to change. She came out in a black velvet robed interlined with cotton. Just then a boy with silver-blond hair and a mocking grin came in. He looked Sakura over and smirked.  
"Well, well, what have we here?" The others (Hermoine, Ron, and Harry) came in. "A rose among the weeds?"  
"Back of, Malfoy." Harry snapped.  
"I can take care of myself, thanks!" Sakura protested. She started glowing a dark blue-gray.  
"I think she's right, Harry." (Sakura never mentioned her wild gift to anyone but Harry, she had forgot) "That's the wild gift. I've never seen it before!"  
"Malfoy, is it? You're not that tough. Buzz off." Sakura snapped.  
"You talk tough, but can you back up your words?" He sneered. Malfoy took out his wand. "_Crucio!_"  
Hermoine grabbed Harry's arm. "That's an Unforgivable Curse! Oh no!"  
Sakura glowed brighter and the spell bounced off of her and burst with blinding light.  
She grinned and Ron gulped. "If she's powerful enough to deflect an Unforgivable Curse — and the second worst one at that — than just think of what else she can do! Even Harry gets sore at resisting the WEAKEST one!"  
And then Malfoy did the unthinkable. "_Avada Kedavra!_"  
"Oh my goodness!" Hermoine cried. "Harry, he's going to kill her!"  
Sakura whispered something and her light grew brighter. A lime beam flew from Malfoy's wand and straight at her.   
"Harry," she whispered. "Stay back!" Her power — a very bright but dark teal — rushed toward Malfoy's force. It blasted right through and rapidly headed for Malfoy. He screeched and the air went all teal...

-----------------------------------------------------------

When the air cleared, Harry gasped. Malfoy lay sprawled on the floor, his wand just out of his reach. Hermoine blinked, and Ron just had a blank look on his face.  
"Sakura?" Harry managed to ask.  
"Right behind you." She replied. They turned around.  
Ron whooped. "You kicked his butt! Wow!"  
"Way to go, Sakura!" Hermoine giggled.  
"Nicely done. You don't know how long we've put up with him."  
Sakura blushed. "Thanks."  
"Sakura, how did you do it?" Hermoine asked. "Even though Harry lived through that curse, he was left with a scar."  
"Perhaps because it was Lord Voldemort, not a young wizard? Excuse me, Malfoy needs some help. I really whooped him." She giggled and left, carrying Malfoy over her shoulders..  
"She's not telling us something." Hermoine sighed.  
"She said... HIS name..." Ron gasped.  
"_We will be arriving at Hogwarts very shortly."_ The announcer roared.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

By time Sakura got Malfoy to the front, Malfoy woke up.  
"Put... me.... down!" He snapped.  
"Say, Malfoy, where are your cronies... Crabbe and Goyle?"  
"Failed last year." He grumbled.  
"Here we are. You can see a nurse here."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine peered in.  
"Oh, and Malfoy," Sakura added, "never try that again. My mother was the daughter of a god and goddess along with being a wildmage. My father was a mage. Don't say I didn't warn you." And she walked off.  
  
"Sakura? Half immortal?" Harry said, shocked  
"Her _grandparents_ were. Of course, that makes her half goddess as you said." Hermoine pointed out.  
"A goddess among our midst." Ron sighed. "No wonder she's so beautiful!"  
"I would love to meet her mother. A wildmage and daughter of a god and goddess! That must be where Sakura gets her power! Oh, we're here!"  
Sakura entered the compartment to grab her owl.  
"Sakura, what's your owl's name?"  
"Oh, her? This beauty's name is Kurai."  
The train stopped, and the got off.  



	2. Grudges

Grudges

Sakura walked out of the train with Kurai in hand. A booming voice broke the silence.  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"  
Hermoine grinned. "That's Hagrid. Um— his hearts pure gold. You'll like him. Now, you're still in your 7th year, but you'll have to be sorted into your house."  
They entered the Great Hall. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the ceiling was a perfect replica of the outside sky. She glanced over at the tables and found many adults — teachers — seated there.  
"Close your mouth, missy. I suppose where you come from you've never seen so many wonders!" Malfoy sneered.  
Ron scoffed. "For your information, she comes from a manor in a valley by the ocean, she is the Duchess of Silverlake, daughter of the mage Numair Salmalín and wildmage Veralidaine Sarrasri Salmalín." He took a breath and straightened. "It's also by a wealthy city where there are more things to see than you've laid eyes on in a lifetime, Malfoy!"  
Malfoy smirked. "Why, Weasley's in love! Don't expect her to love you back, though. Even Mudblood here wouldn't." He teased. "Are you in love too, Potter?"  
"No, Malfoy." Harry answered.  
Sakura noticed the tint of pink in Harry's cheeks and smiled.  
"But what would a ferret know about love? Really, even ferrets experience it, so you don't even have the right to call yourself one of them, and you took the shape of one not long ago!" Her eyes twinkled. "Oh, yes. I know ALL about that. White really isn't you color, Malfoy."  
Malfoy stood there for a second, stunned. Then he turned around and stalked off.  
"_Would Sakura Salmalín please come to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. Thank you." _A voice — Professor McGonagall — said, her voice magnified. Sakura sighed.  
"Do you know the way?" Ron asked her.  
"I'll find it, don't worry." She smiled.  
Sakura headed down the Hall. She came to a statue, and spotted a woman by it. Her hair was black like Harry's, only tied in a tight bun at the back of her head. She was tall with serious eyes and square glasses.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
"Please come in." Professor McGonagall said.  
"Yes ma'am." Sakura replied.  
They entered the room to find a man seated at the desk. His hair and beard were silver, and he had sparkling blue eyes. He motioned for them to sit down, and they did.  
"As you may know," he began, "I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school."  
"Yes, sir, I do."  
"Good." Dumbledore replied. "We need to discuss certain... situations. First off, I recall a young man entering Hogwarts looking mad, frightened, baffled, irritated... the list could go on..."  
Sakura looked down and blush. "I do too, sir. His name was... Malfoy, sir."  
"Could you please tell me what happened?" He asked.  
"Yes, sir. You see, sir, I all started on the Hogwarts Express. I had just finished changing into my robes." She started. "He then walked in Hermoine Granger's, Harry Potter's, Ron Weasley's and my compartment. He started taunting me. I retorted, and he performed the Crutacious Curse." She paused. "Sir, before I go further, you need to know this: I have the Wild gift, the result of a mage and wildmage, and my color is teal. I refer to 'color' sir, as my power shade. So, I blocked his spell and knocked it away. He got angry and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" Well, I know that it is the Killing Curse, so I made my power grow and blasted the Curse. My power then knocked Malfoy out." Sakura took a breath. "I then took his to the nurse at the front compartment."  
"I see." Dumbledore said. "Malfoy has always been a pert.. though I don't pick favorites..."  
"I understand, sir." She replied politely.  
"Not many young people are polite these days, Miss Sakura. I believe you will stay so kind."  
"I plan to, sir."  
"We also need to talk about your coming in your seventh year." Sakura had forgotten that Professor McGonagall was there. "Did you learn any spells at home?"  
"Yes, ma'am. As I said, my mother and father were mages. My mother—" She had almost told them her mother was part immortal! She hastily added, "—my mother had the _Wild_gift, ma'am. My mother and father... they don't need _wands_ to cast spells. You see, ma'am, outside of your wizard world, there is rankings for mages. There are different colors — red, gold, pearl — but the Black Robe is the highest of all. My father, Numair Salmalín, was a Black Robe. If my mother had decided to test for one, her power of Wildmagic would have automatically gotten her Black Robe." She explained.  
"Ah." McGonagall replied, shocked.  
Dumbledore took over for her. "You will be sorted into your house with the first years at the Feast. Very well then, you may go."  
"Thank you, sir." Sakura curtsied.  
"Very nice girl. If she's a genius, she's perfect." McGonagall muttered when Sakura left.  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura nervously waited in line to be sorted.  
"Wouldn't it be a shame, if she wasn't made a Griffindor?" Hermoine asked as Madison, Luna became a Griffindor.  
"Hermoine, don't think like that!" Ron exclaimed while they clapped.   
"Orianne, Lorraine! " McGonagall shouted.  
The little peach-skinned brunette walked timidly to the Hat. As soon as she placed it on her head, it screamed,  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Now Professor McGonagall was at the R's.  
"Rae, Rebecca!" Became a Ravenclaw, and "Royd, Sylvester!" Became a Slytherin.  
"Sakura's next after this one!" Harry told them.  
"Safford, Santiago!" Became a Slytherin, and finally it was Sakura's turn.  
"Salmalín, Sakura!" McGonagall announced. Sakura sat on the stool and put the hat on. After a minute of silence, the hat shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!" and the table erupted in cheers, claps, and whistles.  
She went over to the table and sat down.


	3. New Friends

New Friends

A skinny boy with many freckles, red hair, glasses, and a prefect badge joined them.  
"Good day, Harry." He said. Sakura could hardly believe he was **Ron's **brother!  
"Um, hi." Harry replied, trying not to laugh. "This is Sakura Salmalín, Percy. Sakura, this is—"  
Percy offered a hand. "Percy Weasley, miss. And where might you come from?"  
Sakura smiled and took the hand. "Silverlake, sir. By Tortall."  
Percy choked on his steak. "You're the daughter of the Duke and Duchess Salmalín?"  
"Well, duh, Percy." Ron snapped. "Who else would she be the daughter of? Snape?"  
Hermoine glared at him. "Ron, that's not funny!"  
Sakura took a bite of glazed barbeque. "You boys are very loving siblings." She giggled.  
"Says who?!" They snapped together.  
Harry, Hermoine, and Sakura laughed.  
"Snape is the potions teacher; he's rude and cares only for his own house. McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, doesn't favor any house, however, she strict. Hagrid... he... teaches Care of Magical Creatures; he's nice and likes everyone but Slytherin... actually, he even puts up with them." Hermoine explained. "Professor Trelawney teaches Divination; she's a old fraud who delights in telling students' deaths. Professor Sprout instructs Herbology, and the **dead** Professor Binns teaches History of Magic. The professor who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts is Lupin. He's young, tall, intelligent, and nice. He does his job well. Astronomy is taught by the beautiful Professor Leilani and Elementals is taught by kind Professor Gaea."  
"Let's see," Sakura said, "This is my schedule...  
  


**7:00- **Breakfast
**8:30- **Astronomy

**9:30- **Transfiguration
**10:30-** Potions

**11:30-** Care of Magical Creatures
**12:30- **Lunch 

**2:00-** History of Magic
**3:00- **Elementals

**4:00- **Defense Against the Dark Arts
**5:00- **Herbology

**6:00-** Dinner
**7:30- **Homework/Free time

**10:00-** Bed
**10:30- **Lights out

  
As everyone finished their main food, dessert appeared. Sakura selected Yorkshire Pudding, Strawberry-Kiwi Pie, and Apple Juice. A chubby little 7th year looked at her and asked,  
"Aren't you the one who messed up Malfoy?"  
"That's Neville Longbottom," Hermoine told her.  
"Well," Sakura giggled. "I **guess** you could put it that way."  
George and Fred Weasley, Ron's other brothers, slid down towards her.  
"Way to go! What's your name? Sakura?" Fred smiled.  
"Thank you, and yes. Malfoy was being a pert."  
"No surprise." Fred said dryly.  
Sakura took a bite of the Pie.  
"He tried to perform _Avada Kedavra_." Hermoine whispered, and Sakura blushed as George coughed on orange juice.  
"How did you survive?"  
Sakura's blush deepened while she told them what happened.  
"And you just... reflected it?" A first year, Larissa Quinn, asked.   
"Well," Sakura explained, "I did have to draw on my own power."  
When everyone was done eating, Sakura, Harry, Hermoine and Ron went to the common Room.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
By the end of the day, many people had wanted to hear Sakura's story. Ron took the liberty, and stretched it until Sakura stopped him.  
"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.  
"Telling everyone your story!" Ron replied.  
"Hah! That is NOT what happened! You'll make them think I'm..." She trailed off.  
"Immortal?" Hermoine suggested, and immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.  
Sakura stared at her. "How did you know?"  
"Well," Harry stammered, "we overheard you telling Malfoy. And why did you tell him? He'll enlighten everyone at Hogwarts that your mother is a goddess!"  
She smiled. "Oh, no, he won't. My mother knows the other Gods and Goddess. She learned a Silence trick from one goddess, and taught it to me."  
"Oh." All three said in unison.  
Sakura laughed and went to bed.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura woke up to Kurai hooting in her ear. She looked at the clock; 7:15 A.M.   
She sighed and went to get her clothes. She picked a light baby teal satin dress with expanding long sleeves and skirt, white hose, and her black shoes. Sakura did her hair in braided circlets atop her head, then went down do breakfast.   
As she went down to breakfast, she overheard two Slytherins talking. Sakura recognized the voices as Sylvester Royd and Aeron Ridgley.  
"There's something about her, I tell you. It isn't natural for someone to be beautiful, graceful, and nice, and perhaps smart, (we'll see, we have her in Doubles Care of Magical Creatures) and not have some fault or secret."  
"You're right. We'll have to investigate... her past, her present, records. Keep quiet though."  
Sakura sighed and thought, _**I'll** just have to quiet. Make sure they have nothing to find.  
_She finished walking down the Hall and picked a chair between Harry and Hermoine, and across from Ron.  
"You look nice," Hermoine complimented. "Don't you think so, Ron? Harry?"  
"Yes." They muttered together.  
Sakura giggled and grabbed strawberries, bread and cheese cream, caramel pudding and orange juice.  
She took a bite of the bread & cheese cream and asked, "So what do you plan to do today?"  
"Knowing Hermoine, STUDY." Ron teased.  
"Oh, be quiet Ron. Well, we'll do our homework and then visit Hagrid at his cabin, if you'd like." Hermoine replied, taking a bite of milked cornbread (cornbread in milk).  
"I'd love to!" Sakura's eyes lit. She gulped down her juice. "We only have 10 minutes left!"  
They finished their breakfast and hurried to Astronomy.   
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
"Centaurs have learned to read planets and stars. They can tell when certain events will happen. It is my hope that by the end of the year, you will know as much as any centaur. I hope you will be able to tell when dramas and births will occur. Can anyone tell me the definition of 'Astronomy'?"  
Sakura, Hermoine, and Hina Rowen raised their hand.  
"Yes, Miss Salmalín."  
"It is the study of the planets and stars, ma'am."  
"Very good. Five points for Griffindor."  
Professor Leilani handed out notes and a worksheet.  
"Use the notes to answer the questions on the worksheet. Tomorrow we will use a globe of a nebula to study." She explained.  
Sakura glanced at the worksheet:  
  
**1. What can stars be used to predict?  
2. Are they more likely to predict good or unpleasant occasions?  
3. What other beings besides than centaurs and humans can read stars?  
**And down to...  
**15. Would you rather be a centaur or a human to read stars and planets? Why?  
  
**She started on her worksheet. Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang, and she rushed to Transfiguration.


	4. Sneaks and Spies

Sneaks and Spies

At 11:30 Sakura headed to Care of Magical Creatures.  
"Hey, Sakura, wait up!" Hermoine called. She, Harry and Ron ran to catch up with her.  
"Oh, hi." Sakura said.  
They got to Hagrid's hut.  
"Ever'one, over here!" He shouted. They gathered around a fenced platform. "These here are Pegasi. Their plural form is Pegasus. Now then, can an'one tell me a fact about 'em?"  
Hermoine, Sakura (again), and Vanora Dallas raised their hands.  
"Ok, Sakura, Hermoine, then Vanora."  
"When in danger, the half immortal Pegasus can reincarnate themselves in another body, ensuring their existence." Sakura answered.  
"Hermoine." Hagrid pointed.  
"The Pegasus was created by the blood of Medusa when her head was cut off by Perseus." Replied Hermoine.  
Vanora knew she couldn't compete and crossed her fingers.  
"Well, they are basically a unicorn, only they have wings to fly and no horn."  
"All of yeh are correct." Hagrid said. "Perseus was sent on some quests, see. One of them was t' bring back the head of Medusa. When 'e cut of 'er head, two grew back. One of th' times, blood came out in a fountain, and form Pegasus. It was formed like a unicorn, on'y it had wings and no horn, like Vanora said. Per'aps the most important trait of th' Pegasus is its abil'ty to reincarnate itself when it's in danger. However, this will hardly ever happen, 'cause the Pegasus is half immortal. That means it can't be killed be normal means, see. Now then, each of yeh get a Pegasus t' take care of. Yer grade is based on how well yeh do. Alright, I'll call yer name and introduce yeh to your Pegasus.  
"DISA, LYNN. This is yer Pegasus," He gave her a black one with navy wings, "Rana. Her name means 'Royalty.' She will always be great and loyal."  
"DUNMORE, KALTON. This one is yers," It was red with yellow and orange wings. "Pinn. His name means 'Faithful.' His name says it all."  
"GOLDWIN, ULYSSES. Here yeh are." His was blue with white wings. "Marina. Her name means 'Of the sea.' She is a prophetess."  
"GRANGER, HERMOINE. There yeh are." She was white with light violet wings. "Kassia. "Her name means 'Pure one.' She and her purity will serve you well."  
"IOLANTHE, DAKOTA. There yeh go." She was light violet with lighter blue wings. "Maia. Her name means 'Goddess o' Spring.' She can produce flowers with a flap of 'er wings."  
He went on for a while.  
"POTTER, HARRY. Here." It was baby green with darker wings. "Stormy. His name means 'Impetuous Nature.' He is faithful and strong."  
"SALEM, CLOVER. Here." It was pale blue-green with white wings. "Reiko. Her name means 'clear and beautiful.' Her name says it all."  
"SALMALÍN, SAKURA. There." It was glowing pale teal with radiant white wings and deep blue eyes identical to hers. "Lilka. It means 'Battle maiden; prophetess.' She'll serve yeh well as a friend and battle comrade."  
"SARETTA, DOMINA. Here." It was white with violet wings. "Viola. Her name means 'violet flower.' She is kind."  
"SYLVIA, PANDORA. There." Hers was silver with white wings. "Rhiannon. Her name means 'Nymph Goddess.' She will always be loyal."  
"Now, then, take the last five minutes to get acquainted with yer Pegasus. I'll come around and help yeh."  
He went to every person, giving them tips on how to let the Pegasus know that they were their friend.  
Sakura looked at Lilka. Then she took Lilka's muzzle in her palms and blew into her nostrils, to teach Lilka her scent. Lilka lifted her wings and knelt. Sakura did the same, and they both  radiated in teal power. The light then dimmed, disappeared, and they both rose.   
"Well, I can see yeh won't be needin' much help." Hagrid grinned. He didn't notice two identical stars glowed are their foreheads for a minute and then vanished, and that Sylvester and Aeron were watching from behind Hagrid's hut, thinking...  
"Thanks." Sakura blushed.  
"Yeh could help me tomorrow in class, eh?"  
"Sure!" Sakura's eyes brightened.  
Hagrid laughed. "Then make sure yer here early!"  
"Yessir!"  
When the bell rang, Sakura hurriedly took Lilka to her room and rushed to lunch.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura was so hungry when she got to lunch she loaded her plate; gravy and turkey, honey barbeque wings, potatoes, corn on the cob, plums, apples, rolls, and orange juice. Hermoine laughed when she saw her.  
"You act as if you haven't eaten in days!"  
"I feel like it. Back home, in the palace, we had our own quarters. Everything we needed was there. We didn't have to go back and forth around the palace, which I'm glad, because it's just as big as Hogwarts! But I welcome the exercise, even though I have to get used to this." She bit her corn on the cob.  
"Well, soon you'll know every place in Hogwarts." Harry told her.  
"That's what they told me at the palace, and it still seems like a endless place!" Sakura laughed.  
"Well," Ron said, "You finish eating and we'll show you something that will be useful."  
"Alright. Thanks."  
"Ron, what are you doing?!" Hermoine hissed in Ron's ear.  
"What, you think she's going to tell someone?" Ron snapped back.  
"You never know!" Hermoine said in the middle of her stir fry (vegetables and steak fried).  
"Trust me." Ron replied.  
"I did that before and didn't enjoy what happened." Hermoine grumbled.  
"I heard that." Ron muttered.  
"Hey, when we get back, I'll show you something too!" Sakura said.  
"Okay then." Hermoine agreed.  
They ate the rest of their food and walked up the stairs, told the Fat Lady the password ("adelaidei"), and entered the common room. Sylvester and Aeron followed, and kept their ear on the portrait.  
  


-----------------------------------------------------------

  
"Alright, Sakura, you go first." Harry said.  
"Ok. but be patient because this takes a while."  
Sakura closed her eyes. Her ears began to lengthen and oval. She began to get smaller. Her arms shortened and grew wings. The rest of her grew gray, brown and black short hairs. Sakura was a bat.  
"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" Hermoine cried.  
_Don't worry. I learned this from **very **capable people.  
_"B-b-ut, you're BAT! How can we understand you?" Ron asked.  
_Because I still have human in me. One part, the People, or animal, part, allows me to talk to animals. The other part allows me to speak to humans.  
_"Oh." They said in unison.  
Sakura laughed — squeaked, actually — and began to change again. This time she returned her clothes to her bat form. She lost her shape and fell to the floor in her clothes.  
Sakura lifted her hand. "See?" Copper fire appeared. "This is Wild Magic. This," Teal fire appeared in her other hand, "Is the Gift. When they are combined," She placed her Gift on her Wild Magic, "they form the Wild Gift. It allows me to do what I can do with the Gift," It rose from the Wild Magic orb and leapt to her other hand, "and Wild Magic. So," She laughed, "that's your lesson for today. Now, what did you want to show me?"  
"Oh, yes." Harry reached in his pocket and pulled out a parchment. "This is called the Marauder's Map. It shows every place in Hogwarts, even the hidden ones." He pointed to labeled squares. "These," he pointed to red dots, "Show every person in Hogwarts."  
"Unless, of course, they are wearing an invisibility cloak," Ron blurted.  
"Uh, yes. That too." Harry said.  
"Well, thank you for telling me." Sakura said.  
"You're welcome. Now, Hogsmeade night! Who wants to go?"  
"Me!" They all said together.  
Sylvester and Aeron dashed away...  



End file.
